thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Paul
"What? Are you deaf?" - Paul to Amber Paul is one of the original members of the Mallrats. He is a twin brother to his sister Patsy, who helps to explain what Paul says as he is profoundly deaf. He is first encountered at a playground with Cloe, Patsy and Salene, who looks after them. Amber and Dal would lead them to safety at the Mall where the tribe is first formed. Being deaf, Paul is an easy target to be builled by Lex, the bad boy of the Mallrats. Paul soon disapears and is never found. His disappearance has deeply upsetted his sister Patsy who blames Lex for driving him away. Biography Paul is one of the younger members of the Mall Rats, along with his sister, Patsy. Despite being young, Paul is far from unnoticeable, however. He is a mischievous boy and enjoys playing practical jokes and games. He is fun-loving. Paul is also profoundly deaf. He gets by though by lip reading what others are saying and Paul is still able to communicate with others even though he may never hear their voices. Paul is protective of his sister Patsy, as she is of him. Lex will often pick on Paul and it would be fair to say Paul is scared of the bad boy, Lex. Paul can detect vibrations and even though he can't hear, he is able to pick up on some things that others will never be able to notice. History Paul, along with his sister Patsy, arrived at the Mall along with others of the tribe. It is thought that he, Patsy, Cloe and Salene survived for some time together within the city before they were found. Paul is profoundly deaf and Patsy interprets for him, but he doesn't let his disability set him back from anything. Instead he is as mischievous as Cloe and Patsy. When he and Patsy discover Jack's secret stash of food they make themselves sick when they gorge out on sweets they find. When Jack finds out he is furious but the two merely make him keep quiet about what happened or they will tell the others about his secret. They manage to blackmail him into sharing his food for a short time before he is discovered outright. However things are hard for Paul, adjusting to living around so many, especially Lex who has no patience for any of the younger ones in the mall. One day Patsy and Cloe cannot find him, and a search is conducted but no sign can be found. Patsy blames Lex for her brother's disappearance. In The Tribe: A New World, It was rumoured that Ryan had been transported overseas and had met up with Paul. In The Tribe: A New Dawn, images were shown of Ryan, Patsy, Paul, Alice, KC and Danni to Tai-San possibly hinting they are captives of The Collective. Trivia * Zachary Best left The Tribe because he truly was deaf. It started getting hard to communicate with his fellow cast members and to work successfully. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Disappeared